


Glance and Gesture

by Trialia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: dw100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They enjoy being threatened; they like to run. Sometimes they even enjoy getting hurt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glance and Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> Mild bloodplay. Prompt "slash" - yes, I took it in an unusual way for fandom. :) Title is another Rilke-sourced quote.

He can feel the adrenaline rush humming through his veins. The spark of huon energy as the TARDIS enters the vortex only adds to it. River's gentle with the controls, and the Doctor admires her touch as he leans against the wall, fighting for breath. He'd never tell her, but she really does fly the TARDIS better than he can.

He smiles, and winces as the movement sends pain through his face. A little close to the bone this time, metaphorically speaking.

He walks over to River, and she steps down to meet him, lifting a hand to his chin.

"Oh, sweetie," she murmurs, "I think we need to get this fixed." She runs her hand lightly down his cheek and he hisses as she draws back bloodstained fingers.

He can't describe his reaction when she slips a finger in her mouth. He almost wants to whimper, but he won't let her see that. It's part of the never-ending game between them, after all.

She meant him to feel that way, though: he realises that as she pulls his face down to hers and licks along the thin line where flying glass slashed his skin.

This time he does whimper.


End file.
